Going Home Again
by Zeheria
Summary: Flash goes on vacation, to visit old family Friends, and Natalie, a girl he's like ever since he was a kid, but something is wrong, some one is after Natalie, the girl he's known since the old days. Please Read and Review Zeheria
1. Natalie

Going Home Again ~Natalie~  
  
****** This is my first Flash Fan Fic. So please tell me how I did and Please Review! ~Zeheria ******  
  
It was June, summer, surprisingly crime was low, so only few members of the Justice League were needed for look out and apprehending suspects and crime doers. Naturally Flash a.k.a. Wally West, Volunteered to go on vacation. Also he'd gotten a call from some close family friends that he still needed to respond to anyway. Maybe he could crash with them. He grinned. He loved that family. He had his bags packed within seconds and was leaving head quarters, he had already told everyone goodbye and had one last goodbye flirt with the girls. Then he left for his vacation.  
  
When he finally did make it to the house it was dusk, he drove his car, even though it would have been faster if he would have ran, but it was less conspicuous. He parked his car in the long drive way by the three car garage. Then he got his two bags out of the trunk and walked up to the main door of the house and rang the doorbell. A middle aged woman answered the door; as soon as she saw him she grinned and hugged him tightly around his neck on tiptoe. "Hi Mrs. Richardson, Miss me!?" Flash asked her hugging her back.  
  
"Oh Wally, we missed you so much, especially Natalie, she's so excited that you were coming." Mrs. Richardson said looking up at him. Flash blushed. Natalie was about two years younger than him, they hung out a lot when they were younger and he began to like her a lot, then he went away, but he still visited her. But since joining the Justice League he hadn't been able to visit her. Then the idea hit him, where was she? Usually she'd be jumping for joy all over him, hugging him, a kiss on the cheek.Yeah he wished! But he knew that she should have been here by now. He blushed at the thought of how eager he had been to see her.  
  
He looked back at Mrs. Richardson. "Say, where is Natalie anyways?" He asked her. "Well she didn't think that you were coming until tomorrow morning, so she went out somewhere, I'm not sure where though, she's suppose to be back at eleven." Mrs. Richardson looked at her watch. "Well its 8:57 right now, so almost two hours, until she comes home. Here come in, sit in the kitchen, help yourself, while I go set up the guest room." Mrs. Richardson said. "Alright, thanks!" Flash said as she led him to the kitchen. She then left him there, so he did his normal routine: Open fridge, Raid, Eat, Tadaa, Nothing to it! He sat down at the table and ate. "Hmmmmmm..." Flash sighed. 'I wish Natalie could be here.' He thought.  
  
He missed her so much, and when he finally comes home, Natalie is no where to be found. Soon he finished and Mrs. Richardson came down to get him and lead him up to his room. She then left him there to set up his things and to look around. His room was upstairs, down the hall from Natalie's, he passed it on the way to his room, it was blue, as it had always been. It was her favorite color. On her walls she had sketches, drawings, a black cross candle holder, and a few other nick-knacks on the walls, along with a self of two. His room, the guest room, was a Green color with dark maroon boarders. Every time he visited it had been his room, always a little bit away from Natalie's room, but still close.  
  
Bye the time he was finished unpacking and talking with Mrs. Richardson, it was 11:37, almost half an hour later than it should have been. Mrs. Richardson said that it was okay and said she'd be home soon, so she went off to bed. Flash went up into his room and stayed awake as long as he could, then he heard foot steps outside of his open window. Three figures were pushing a car up the driveway. They left it half way up and then they ran away to the main road. Flash couldn't see the car anymore, it was out of view. He decided to go down stairs to see who it was, he had a lucky guess who. He walked down the stairs until he heard something up stairs. He rushed upstairs, toward the quiet noise, but he couldn't find it, so he went down the stairs to see who was in the car.  
  
The car was a sports car with a dark blue paint job and light blue flames on the hood and on the sides. He then heard a noise around back. The window to the second guest room was open and he didn't remember that window being open so he rushed upstairs, at his medium speed. He stood in the dark hallway, he heard some one walking on the carpet, they ran into the bathroom and closed the door, soon the sink was running and he could hear mumbling. 'Is she finally home?' He thought.  
  
Over the running sink he could hear words like: Ouch, Damn, Ow, Grrrrr. Then the sink stopped and everything was silent. Then he heard the water drain and foot steps come near the door, flash rushed to the shadows, the light in the bathroom clicked of, and the door slowly opened, making sure that it didn't creak. Then a figure emerged and walked towards him, to go to Natalie's room, and then he found the light switch and clicked it on when she passed him. "Why so late Princess?" He asked her. She spun around fast with a little bit of a tear in one eye and then they widened and she smiled and jumped on him.  
  
"Wally!!!" She nearly screamed. He grinned and bear hugged her off of the ground. "I missed you so much." She said in a half squeezed voice. "Me too Natalie, Me too! Where were you?" He asked. She was silent then but still hugging him. "I was at the bar, not drinking, I got to play driver." She said. "Sorry I'm late; I'm so happy your back! I've missed you so much." She said. He put her down, but she hugged him around his waist and laid her head in the curve of his shoulder.  
  
Then she pulled back. Her hair was almost a mix between brown and blonde, it was long with bangs that passed her chin. Her eyes were midnight blue with flecks of marble grey and blue in them, they were almost like a starburst captured in blue orbs of truth. She smiled up at him. It felt as if his heart had stopped, she could always do that. When she smiled it showed a cut on her lower inner lip. He touched it and she gasped like it hurt.  
  
"What'd you do?" He asked suddenly all ears for what had happened. "Ok, you know I just cut it open when I was putting on my helmet. I put it on too fast and I bit my lip." She said. He knew she wasn't telling the truth, so he tried the ulterior method.. He tickled. She ended up on the floor with him kneeling over her. "Come on, fess up." Flash said half laughing. "You were lip locking with some guy and getting vicious now weren't you?" He asked. Then he tried her ribs, one of her most ticklish spots, when he did. She gasped and said ouch, and started to double over on her side. "Ow, ow, ow, ow,ow,ow." She said. Flashes eyes were now full of concern. "Natalie! What's wrong!? Did I hurt you!?" He asked franticly. "What's wrong!? Natalie?!?" He asked very worried.  
  
****** So how was that? What's wrong with Natalie and what happened to her while she was out? What will happen next and will Wally's / Flashes vacation is worth it; will he come to terms with is feelings? Please Read and Review! ~Zeheria ****** 


	2. Danger?

Hello! Thank you Cory, Red Tigress, and B Oots, For Reviewing. Flash is my Fav. Character and he didn't have ANY fanfics so I had to make one! I designed Natalie's car after my dream car, and made her look a bit like me, well in the eyes. Well on to the next chapter!!!!  
  
~Danger?~  
  
"Help me up, please." She asked in a tired voice. He gently lifted her to her feet. She then lifted her shirt up to the rib lines, to show him the fresh dark purple, yellow bruises forming on her ribcage. He went to touch them but didn't and drew his hand back. Then he stood up and faced her, even though he was four inches taller, his face held a blankness, but his eyes were full of anger. "Who did this to you?" He asked, his voice held the same anger that his eyes were filled with, it also had demand. She put her shirt down and smoothed it out. "Shhhh . . . . You'll wake everyone up." She told him.  
  
She then took him to his room where they sat down on the bed. "I got into a fight, okay. Just a stupid fight. Nothing to worry about. I'll be fine, a few days and they'll fade and I'll be better." She said. "It was just a stupid fight." She whispered to herself. Flash scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. He tilted up her chin for her to look at him and then put his hand back on the bed. "Who did it?" He asked. He looked into her eyes. "I don't know, it was a man, he was after one of my friends looking for me, I got them out and then he came after me." Natalie said. "I don't know why though. He just did." She then looked down at her lap. "I got out and drove away, as fast as I could, they didn't have time to follow me." She said.  
  
He hugged her; she yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. He let her go from the hug. "I think we should go to bed." She said. Flash grinned. "WE?" he asked. She slapped him smiling. "No!" Then she hugged him goodnight and walked out of his room down the hall to her room and closed the door. Flash got into his jimmies, red boxers and a white t-shirt, while Natalie got ready in her room. When she was done, her bedroom door opened for airflow. He got up and went to her room. He then stared into the darkness, even though he couldn't see her. He knocked on the door frame. "Yes?" A voice said in the darkness. "Natalie, can I have another hug." Flash asked. Natalie laughed.  
  
"Sure." She padded over the carpet to the doorway and gave him a big hug. He missed her so much, this moment was just enough. No perverted ness, no teasing, just like this, embracing Natalie. Then she let him go. Flash looked at her and then grinned. He set his chin on his fist like he was thinking and tilted his head sideways. "Hmmmm. .." He said nodding. "What?" Natalie asked. Flash smiled. "Lace, I like it." He said. Then she slapped him one more time, because she was too tired to lecture him, she told him goodnight and sent him to his room. "Goodnight." He said as he walked back.  
  
Then he laid down and soon fell asleep. The next morning Natalie was no where to be found upstairs, then he smelt it! Food! She was up before flash, he'd overslept. Natalie was in the kitchen putting away dishes when he came down. Mrs. Richardson came through the door way. "Good Morning Wally!" She said with a yawn. "Good Morning Mrs. Richardson." He replied. He then sat down at the table and yawned. Almost magically, a cup of Vanilla bean Coffee with extra sugar and cream, showed itself before him, steaming in all of its glory. He looked up to find Natalie, she ruffled his hair. "Wake up." She said. Flash shook his head laughing. "I will but coffee first." He said.  
  
Then she went back to putting away the last of the dishes. "Oh Natalie," Mrs. Richardson said. "Yes Mom?" Natalie asked putting away the last fork. "Can you please go to the store and pick up some milk?" Mrs. Richardson asked. "Alright I'll leave now." She said as she ran up the stairs. Flash finished his coffee and yelled up after her. "I'll come with you!" he yelled. She yelled back down. "Only if you're ready in time!" 'HA!' Flash thought 'No Problem.' He ran up the stairs and got ready surprisingly fast, when he came down Natalie was starting up her car that she'd left parked in the middle of the drive way.  
  
Flash went running down the stairs and then straight out the door to the car that was pulling away. He then opened the door and hopped in to the moving car. "Made it!" He said with a grin. She smiled at him "Always do, don't you?" She asked smiling and shaking her head. Soon they were on the main road. On the way they talked about old times, the camping trips, games, picnics, and get together they had when they were children. They drove into town looking for a good store, they finally found one and they both went in to go buy what they needed. "Let's see . . ." Natalie said scanning the list. "I'll get the noodles, the cheese, and the diner rolls; you can get the milk, bread, and the onions." She said. Mothers always have you get more than what they originally intended.  
  
They each grabbed a little carry 'round basket and went their separate ways. Flash has the milk first and was on his way looking for onions. A few isles down and he found them, then he left to search for bread. Natalie had already found the rolls, the noodles, but was looking for the cheese, she was at the end of one isle as flash passed her on the other end, he smiled and waved to her, she waved back. Finally she found the cheese and was on her way walking to the checkout.  
  
Suddenly two large men stepped out in front of her, she tried to go around but they wouldn't let her, so she quickly turned around and walked as fast as she could to the other end of the isle. They followed her, so she began to run towards the bread isle, one appeared in front of her so she took a sharp turn towards and isle and made it, the man soon stopped and began to chase after her down the isle. She then saw him disappear and made her way to check out, nearly bumping into flash. She was breathing hard, it was a lucky thing their wasn't many people in the store, besides her and flash.  
  
She moved in front of flash so they wouldn't see her if they were still looking. "Hey! No cutting." Flash joked. She looked up at him and shook her head firmly, breathing a bit hard. She put her things on the counter and the cashier rung them out. She and flash went out of the front doors. And then she motioned him over to her. "There here." She whispered in his ear, standing on tip toe. Flash glared a backwards glance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw three of them getting closer. "Run." She whispered. Then she ran for her car with flash beside her.  
  
They took out guns and tried to shoot her, flash grabbed her around the waist and kicked his speed up a notch to latterly dodge the bullet. He grabbed the keys from her and jumped into the car once it was unlocked and drove away at the top speed that her car could get to, until they were out of town. She then scooted out of his lap and put their groceries in the backseat. "Are you okay?!?" Flash asked. "I'm Fine, I'm fine." Natalie said as she put on her seat belt, while he steered with his knee and also put on his seat belt. "Thanks Wally." She said shyly. "Huh?" He looked over at her and then back at the road. "For saving me, if you wouldn't of used your power to save me then that bullet would have done a lot more then grazing my arm." She said.  
  
Natalie knew of flashes powers since she was little, when he moved away, he would always visit her when he could. One of the ways he'd come was to run. Since she was one of his only friends back then, he told her, about his gift. She promised to never tell and she hadn't since said a word about it until now. She looked down at her arm; her left hand was clasped over part of her arm like it hurt, when she moved it little amounts of blood trickled down her sleeve. She showed flash the blood. "Damn." Flash said putting his head on the steering wheel and looking up at the road again. "I didn't get to you in time. I got you shot Natalie, and inch and you would have been completely out of harms way. With just one stupid inch!" He looked at her with a sadness and anger, and then he looked back at the road.  
  
HI, well I'm going to stop theirfor now, please read and review, I hope you enjoyed it. Now to see what in the heck is going on, why is everyone after Natalie? I like flash fics. But most of the time you only get to see his perverted ness, but not his considering side. Well please remember to review!  
  
~Zeheria 


	3. Are You Okay?

Hello once again! Thank you! Everyone for the reviews! Thank you, Red Tigress, Cory, bOots, Artimis Hawk, And Soy un Perdodor! And if I left anyone out tell me, I'm sorry if I did ^_^6 (-teardrop)! I hope that all of you are enjoying my chappies thus far and I hopefully will be able to review more, but then again I have a U.S. History project coming up... ~o~* it's not that hard though.. Oh yeah! I do not own ANY of these Characters, except for Natalie, who's really cool. WARNING: Flash Perverted moment involved!!!!!!  
  
Going Home Again: Are You Okay?  
  
****************************************** "Wally.. It's okay, I'm alive, its better that you actually saved me than to of left me, it's okay, one inch and it could of hit something vital, it's better not knowing or not coming, if you hadn't I'd be very hurt or possibly dead, one little wound isn't anything Wally I'm okay; Alive; Safe." Natalie said to Flash, trying to get him to believe her. She gave up turned her attention to the window with a sigh. The trees were a beautiful green; the sky was pale blue with fluffy clouds floating endlessly. The sun was bright and almost over head, the trees left open shadows on the smooth road.  
  
Flash looked at her while she stared out the window. She was right, if he hadn't saved her, she would have been dead or severely injured. He missed saving her completely but she said it didn't matter, but he did, he should have been faster. He looked toward the road. "Natalie." He said into the silence. "Yes?" Natalie replied. "Where those the same men from the bar?" Flash asked. Natalie was silent and then shook her head and swallowed hard. "I think so." She said quietly. Flash gripped the steering wheel and glared out to the open road.  
  
They had hurt her again, they were after her, and they possibly wanted to kill her. Flash then decided. They'll never hurt my Natalie again. Wait. His Natalie? He shook his head with a smile at that thought. Natalie looked down at her arm and then opened the glove box and got out some napkins and tape. She dabbed the wound and then got out a little, carry around plastic bag to put the napkin in. Then once it was mostly clean she wrapped it with a clean napkin and duck taped it tightly so it wouldn't bleed any more.  
  
When she was done flash was looking at her. She looked at him and stuck out her arm. "All better now, see? It was shallow, I'm fine." She said smiling. He shook his head and smiled. "What?" She asked. "Are you that worried?" She asked a bit annoyed. "Yes. Why are guys like that after you any ways?" He asked sternly. "I don't know." She responded quietly, she looked back out the window. Then she turned to him. "Don't worry Wally, I'll be okay!" she said hopefully. He ruffled her hair grinning.  
  
They soon arrived back at the house, Natalie and Flash carried in the groceries in and then put them away. Natalie went up stairs to go to her room. Flash followed. "Hey Natalie." Flash said from behind her. "Yes?" she asked turning around. "You need to clean that out." He said. She shook her head. "Common!" He said. "I can get it later." She said in a tired tone. Flash shook his head; he knew she was going to debate this no matter what. So he walked up to her and put her over his shoulder. "WALLY!" She yelled half laughing. "Put me down!" She yelled. "Nope, I'm going to clean out your cut, half of since it's was partially my fault." He said walking to the bathroom. "Wally." She said in a whisper. "It wasn't your fault." She looked up at him. "Not at all .. . . .. NOW put me down!!!" She yelled again, beginning to laugh.  
  
Flash pouted. "Awwwwwww! But Natalie, I've got SUCH a nice view of your butt though!" He said with his puppy dog eyes. "You Pervert!" She said laughing, and then she had the perfect comeback. "Well I've got a better view of yours." She said playing. Flash blushed a little, not many women complimented his butt. Then Natalie continued her comeback. She patted him on the butt like you would do with a horse, "Getty up Wally!" She laughed. Flash Blushed crimson. By this time he had finally made it to the bathroom.  
  
He set her down on the toilet and undid her makeshift bandage. It was a medium gash, and she said it was shallow..as soon as he took it off it began to bleed a little. He took a cloth off of the side of the sink and held it on her gash. While he held it on with one hand. He reached over to the cabinets to look for bandages and antibiotics. They weren't under the sink, they weren't in the cabinets. She placed her hand on his to get his attention. "The bandages and antibiotics are down stairs in the droor by the sink." She said. Flash nodded and then was gone; it seemed that two seconds later he was back.  
  
He took the cloth off and began to clean it. Then he placed some antibiotics on her gash and wrapped the cut with enough pressure so it wouldn't bleed any more. He then put on the finishing touches, a kiss on the bandage to make the boo boo's better. It had always worked when they were kids so, hey why not now? He helped her up, since her one arm was a little out of use for the moment. "Thanks Wally." She said standing in the door way of the bathroom. "Even if it would have been a small cut or scratch, I know you'd do the same thing. Thanks for taking care of it." Natalie said. Then he smiled. "Welcome Natalie, I just don't want it infected." Flash said.  
  
"Yeah." Natalie said, "That and you wanted to look at my butt." She said with a smile. Flash laughed and had to agree. "That too!" He said. Natalie and Flash stared at one another for a moment smiling. Natalie broke the trance. "Well, I have to go check on something, and then I'll be down stairs to make lunch okay?" Natalie said. Flash tilted his head. "Okay I guess so; I'll be in my room." He said with a little pout. Then Natalie nodded and walked to her room across the hall. She entered and closed her door behind her. Flash was left standing alone in the hall way. Then he turned and went to his room and got out his game boy advanced and a nice game of Zelda.  
  
Natalie sat in her room and looked through a book of MUG shots that her good friends at the police department had lent her, she had connections (A.N.: ^o^ oh yeah, inside info!) She was looking for the men that had attacked her a night ago, by looking at the pictures and matching up similarities. Her friend Detective Arnolds had delivered it earlier, when they were out. She was looking for the files, but they weren't in with the local small town criminals, so she got state files too. (A.N.: Having friends is sooo good, especially in this kinda situation. ^_^) She was looking through the files when she spotted him.  
  
The man at the bar, well one of him, he was 5' 10" medium build, his name was William Johnson, or alias: The Ally Cat. "Weird." Natalie said. She looked for the other two that had attacked her earlier, but couldn't find them. But now that she thought about it one of them did look Swedish and the other one looked a bit German. That could explain the absence of the files, they had called for an out side job, this was big. But why her, She was just Natalie Keyori Richardson. She didn't do anything to anyone, she didn't have any ties to any one, and what was it that they wanted. She didn't know and it bothered her.  
  
So she called it a day and she got the number of her detective friend, Patrick Arnolds. Then she left her room. Flash heard a door close, so he peaked out the door to see Natalie standing in front of her room staring at a piece of paper. He walked out of his room playing his game boy advanced. And then he walked over to her with a happy smile. "Hey NAT- AL-IE!" He said in half sing song. "What's up?" he asked as he peered over her shoulder and played his game. "I have to call a close friend." She said looking up at him.  
  
"Ooooooooh."Flash said, "I hope she's cute." He said with an I'm- Just-Joking-Grin. She smiled sweetly back. "Well I don't know, but I don't think you're his type." Natalie said. "Oh." Flash responded, absorbed in his game. "I'm going to call him and make lunch." Natalie said walking past him, and then she took a running pace down the stairs. Flash went to his room to put up his game. Boy did it take forever to save. Once it did, he set it down on the dresser, and tidied up his room a bit.  
  
Natalie had already dialed the number to Detective Arnolds house, while Flash was walking down the stairs one by one. The Phone rang on the other line. One Ring. Two Rings. Three Rings. Four Rings. Five Rings. Then it picked up, and a mans voice came over the receiver, it was smooth and deep. "Hello?" The voice asked. Natalie was confused. "Ah, Hello, is Detective Arnolds there? Or do I have the wrong number?" She asked. The voice on the other end laughed. Natalie was worried.  
  
******************************** Hey! I'm going to end it there for now okay? So who should the Mystery man be? A friend, one of the MUG guys or one of the two foreigners, or another detective. I'm giving you guys the choice, because it can be written either way, which is cool! Well I hoped you guys Enjoyed! Oh Yeah! I have another Justice League Fanfic. It's called: Reality? It's really cool; lady who flash saves, in an earth quake. More happens later... Well I've got to go! REVIEW!!! ~Zeheria 


End file.
